Pregnant
by IFeelLikeWritingToday
Summary: Haruhi is pregnant. Re-upload.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies And Gentlemen...my re-upload of Pregnant. After fixing the story, I decided that I would re-upload it. If you like it, please review. If you don't the too bad. I will try to progress in writing, this time I won't delete this one. I will wait for responses and work off of what is wanted. **

**Title: Pregnant**

**Pairing: Kyoya X Haruhi**

**Rating: K+ (For Now) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I only own the children kyoya and Haruhi have. **

* * *

**Pregnant **

**Chapter One: Finding Out and Secrets**

Haruhi Fujioka woke up in one of the worst moods a person can possibly wake up in. Oh, yes. It was bad. She didn't know what was going on. It never happened to her before. As she lay on the ground, groaning and prepared to give up, her body practically shouted at her face and told her to get up. There was a rumbling in her stomach, she was going to vomit. Her face faced the open bathroom door. Quickly, Haruhi made her way and threw up. She looked up as the last of it left her now weak body.

He shot up as he realized his wife was not in bed next to him. He realized it when her scent had left the bed. Groaning, he managed to drag himself out of the bed as he looked towards the open bathroom door.

"Are you ok,love?" He managed to say, at 5:00 A.M nonetheless.

"Yeah….I just….don't feel good," she said, looking at him.

Her head was spinning constantly. She fell back, leaning against the wall and placing a hand to her head.

"should I call a doctor?" Asked Ootori kyoya, her husband.

"If it isn't too much trouble," she said. It was rare that she asked so much. After their marriage, the commoner girl never asked for much, so this was huge for her. He fetched the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Ah how may I be of service to you at this early hour?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, my wife isn't feeling to well do you mind checking up on her?"

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

I don't know why I've been like this. I haven't told Kyoya, but I've been missing my period for a while now. My breasts have been weird, and I'm having mood swings. It sound almost as if I were pregnant. No….I can't be pregnant. Kyoya and I have only done it once...twice? But we used a condom. The condom could have easily broken though. No. She had to think of the positive things. She'll wait for the doctor.

**Author's P.O.V**

The doctor arrived in no time and ran tests as Kyoya waited in the living room. He was actually surprised. Surprised he actually lasted this long. But because he loved Haruhi….he had to stay up to assure her safety. But sleep…..oh how he desired it. The doctor soon called Kyoya up after he had finished checking up on Haruhi.

Gesturing for Kyoya to sit, the doctor spoke. "Mr. Ootori. Sit down please,"

"So, how is she?" Kyoya asked with slight concern.

"Quite fine, but I'm afraid there is…..more to the matter," the doctor managed, looking slightly to his left.

Kyoya lifted his eyebrow. "What might that be?"

"Congratulations ! Your wife is pregnant!" The doctor quickly said, unable to tell what his reaction would be.

Kyoya Stared at him for a while. He glanced at Haruhi, who was sitting next to him. Then at the clock. Slowly, Kyoya stood up. And left for the bedroom. "I need some sleep," he sighed.

Haruhi woke up, facing her husband. After what he did, she had mixed feelings on whether the guy wanted the baby or not. It was 11:00 A.M. She decided to wake up since she had gotten enough sleep. It was a Sunday fortunately which called for her to make breakfast. Haruhi gave the servants a break on Sunday. It sucked to feel all useless. As she walked downstairs, Haruhi was greeted by not emptiness, but twice the amount of servants.

" , please allow me to help you down," a maid said.

"A pregnant lady should never work on her own," another joined in.

Haruhi twitched. How on earth did they know she was pregnant? She was dragged to the breakfast table and served. So much for housework…..she was actually looking forward to cooking.

Suddenly, there were arms around her. "Good Morning love. I hope you slept well," A voice said...the voice of none other than Ootori Kyoya. She slightly twitched. Why did she feel as if he had some part in this? Her husband sat himself down next to her and began to eat his breakfast.

She turned to look at him. "Kyoya….why….are the servants here today?"

He made a face as if he was questioning why she didn't know. "Obviously you're pregnant so I couldn't just have you working. It's not good for the baby,"

"But…...the other night you didn't seem to excited about it,"

"You woke me up at 5:00 A.M. When WOULD I be excited?"

She twitched once more before letting out a sigh and smile. Typical Kyoya.

"Anyhow..you are one month pregnant therefore you will not work you will stay home and will have all of your desires fulfilled. Do I make myself clear?" Kyoya ordered as he pushed his glasses up with the dark aroma filling the room.

She shivered. "Yes sir,"

"Good," he smiled what Haruhi called the "creepy" smile.

She had thought he didn't want the baby, she thought wrong. In truth, if a person dared, they would look in Kyoya's office. And in his office they would find a safe underneath his desk. And if they were smart, they could look into the safe, and when they did they would find his darkest secrets. In the safe….were parenting books. Along with it, was a notebook. If you read the notebook, you'd find that he planned for the condom to break.

* * *

**Thank you. Please criticize. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Exaggerated...but I like psycho Haruhi so deal with it. **

**I don't own ze Ouran. **

* * *

**Pregnant Chapter Two: Hormones**

Before a man decides he wants a child, Kyoya Ootori would like to inform him that he might regret it. If there was one thing that pregnant women had, it was hormones.

"I'm home darling," Kyoya called as he entered his bedroom.

"Darling?! What's wrong with calling me LOVE?" She shouted as Kyoya slowly backed away. "I get it…..it's because you don't love me anymore!" She wailed.

"N-no...it's not that…...love," Kyoya said, smiling nervously.

"When did I tell you to stop calling me darling?!"

He turned away, sweat dropping. He just HAD to have a kid didn't he? Let's just hope it was worth it.

**Dinner**

Kyoya had the chefs make Haruhi the best meal, with grilled salmon. (It's supposed to be good for pregnant women.)

"Kyoya...where is the ootoro?" Haruhi whined.

"Ootoro is not good for you Haruhi,"

"LIAR! OOTORO IS GOOD FOR ME!"

"Eat your food," Kyoya said, a bit terrified.

"FINE THEN! BUT YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

**After Dinner**

By now, you would know that pregnant Haruhi isn't all that attractive.

"Goodnight love," Kyoya yawned as he made his way to the couch.

"Hmph,"

**10 Minutes Later…..**

"I miss Kyoya," Haruhi said. She got up and walked over to the couch where Kyoya lay.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi whined.

"What is it love?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "Come back to bed,"

"Alright then," Kyoya said.

"What was that? Why didn't you call me love or darling? Don't you love me?" Haruhi wailed. Kyoya groaned.

"Fine I'll stay on the couch," he said.

"Noooo! Come back with me!" Haruhi whined.

Once again, Kyoya groaned.

**Waking Up **

Kyoya was getting ready to go to work for the day as he avoided the sleeping Haruhi. But, he wasn't victorious.

"Kyoya...where are you going?"

"To work, love," he said.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Haruhi then started to cry.

"N-no of course not,"

"WHY? WHO IS SHE?" The girl cried harder.

"I'm not cheating on you…" Kyoya attempted.

"Fine. I'm gonna go eat food now," she replied almost too calmly, but Kyoya wasn't going to argue.

**Later**

Haruhi was sitting on the couch eating just about all the chocolate the place had to offer as she watched titanic, crying and crying.

"ROSE! Why did you let him go? He was good for you," she shouted.

He heard that scream as Kyoya followed it. The noise seemed to come from the theatre room. In front of him ,was the film titanic and a crying Haruhi who seemed to be shouting her opinion as she ate chocolate.

"Kyoya?" She pouted.

"Yes, love?"

"Come sit with me,"

Kyoya decided to not get on her bad side and sat down next to his wife as she hung on to his arm.

That night, the couple slept in the same room on the same bed, wrapped in each other's arms. She wore a smile all night, and that was all Kyoya needed. Maybe in the end...it was worth it because she was happy. And when Haruhi was happy, Kyoya was happy.


End file.
